


Tony the Tiger

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Brotherly Affection, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Fluff, Gen, Multilingual Character, Protective Damian Wayne, Robin reversal, Young Dick Grayson, dick is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: In which Damian goes to meet Tiger for some information and Dick decides to tag along...“So Tony-“My names not Tony.” Tiger interrupted but he was ignored as the boy continued.“-what was it like to be a spy?! Is it like James Bond? I’ve watched all the movies!”Oh and Spyral's number one agent gains a new nickname.





	Tony the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS. 
> 
> I'M BACK. 
> 
> AGAIN? I wrote it for Isaac_McCa11 cause I hadn't written her any Batman things in a while... 
> 
> Yes. I'm still chilling in the MHA fandom but still, love my boy Grayson and have a few fics to post yet! I'm also still continuing with Brother, my brother so keep a look out for that. 
> 
> Enjoy some brother fluff.

Dick bounced up and down on his toes in excitement. His oldest brother, Damian, stood next to him looking as impassive as ever, blatantly not as hyped for this meeting as Dick was. But how could he not be at least a little buzzed for this?! Dick was finally meeting Agent 1! Well, actually his alias was Patron now. But regardless of the man’s current codename, the stories Damian had told him of the adventures they had while in and taking down Spyral had Dick at the edge of his seat, this was going to be so awesome!

They were meeting him in a park but a more secluded part away from the screaming kids and nosy parents. They were out of uniform meaning that they were here as Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne. Patron was coming here with the justifications of meeting Damian to deal with some spy business or something, however, Dick knew it was more of a social visit then anything but of course neither Patron or Damian were ever going to describe it as such. If it had been really important then Damian would have never let Dick tag along in the first place.

“Grayson, settle down,” His older brother berated from beside him, looking unimpressed about Dick’s constant fidgeting.

“But this is going to be so cool!” Dick replied with glee, fidgeting around again, unable to stay still as he was filled with excitement. “I’m going to meet one of your old spy buddies.”

“Partner maybe, colleagues yes, but neither friends or, as you say, buddies.” Damian corrected, placing a firm hand onto his younger brothers shoulder in an attempt to keep him still, with very limited success.

Dick scoffed playfully, “Now you're just being pedantic,”

“That's a long word for you,” The first Robin replied with a hint of amusement in his voice and a shadow of a smile on his face. “Have you been reading Todd’s books again?”

“No, of course not!” The younger boy objected with a pout. “They don’t have any pictures in them.”

“You're impossible, Grayson,” Damian stated, his smile growing a tad wider.

“I try,” Dick grinned in reply. He scanned his surroundings, looking for Patron, even though he doesn’t know who exactly who he’s looking for since he’s only ever seen an outdated picture of the guy, so he’s at a little bit of a disadvantage. “But any way you saved the world with this guy and took down an international spy organization as well, it means at least low-level friendship at least.”

Damian raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

“Yep!”

“You tell him that.”

“I will!” Dick exclaimed happily, his grin widening.

“Tell me what, Wayne?” A deep, gravelly voice suddenly said from behind them.

If it wasn’t for Damian’s hand on his shoulders keeping him anchored down, Dick would have jumped near enough a foot into the air. It shouldn’t have happened, he is Robin, no one should be sneaking up on him! Though by Damian’s reaction, or lack of one, his older brother probably already knew that the man was there, damn Nightwing was probably going to tell Batman about this and Dick was going to get either a lecture about awareness or more training, most likely both. However, all thoughts about Bruce and lectures were sucked right out of his brain when he finally caught sigh of the guy and the only thing he could think of was-

_ “Whoa,” _

Damn this guy was the real deal, or at least he looked it anyway!

“Grayson, this is Tiger, also known as Patron.” Damian introduced them, “Tiger, this is Richard Grayson.”

“Hi!” Dick greeted, getting over his initial awe and amazement. He held out his hand for the older man to shake.

“Hello, Richard, as Wayne introduce my name is Tiger,” The spy acknowledged, shaking the younger boys hand. Tiger had known beforehand that Damian was bringing an add-on to their little meeting, he’d also been informed that it was going to be one of former Agent 37 brothers, he really should have expected it to be the youngest one, Richard, the latest Robin. From what Tiger had been able to get out from the vigilante during their time together, Damian loved Richard more than he loved anyone. Of course, the man loved his family that was obviously, even if he tried to hide it, but regardless, Richard held a special place in the man’s heart. For example, there had been an incident while they were taking down Spyral when both of them had been exhausted and the two of them had simply thrown themselves onto the king size bed, not even caring that they were sharing, however midway through the night, Tiger had been woken up by Agent 37’s quiet sobbing next to him, the agent quickly realized that the former vigilante was caught up in a nightmare but Tiger was unsure of what to do, in the end, he decided that Wayne would react worse to being woken, so Tiger laid there listening to his partner quietly sob and mourn for his little brother.

Richard, looked innocent and harmless, but most importantly  _ alive _ , as stood he there next to his older brother, smiling up at him brightly but Tiger knew better than anyone then to underestimate one of Batman’s protégés. 

“Like Tony?” The boy asked, head titled cutely to the side.

“Tony?” Tiger parroted, looking confused down at the boy, Damian didn’t seem to be any the wiser to what his adopted sibling was on about either.

“Yeah Tony the Tiger!” The boy explained grinning, however, neither spy or vigilante still didn’t seem to have a clue what was happening.

“What?”

“Grayson?”

Dick rolled his eyes, honestly, how could they have not got that reference?

Tiger watched as the boy as he clicked his tongue, acting as if it was obvious, _ it wasn’t. _

“It’s a cereal, Frosted Flakes? Their famous mascot, Tony the Tiger!”

It took a second for the information to process in their minds, and Damian let out a defeated sighed, “Why am I not surprised…”

Tiger muttered something in his mother tongue, honestly out of all the names he’d ever been called that had to be the most obscure and in Tiger’s mind quite offensive because did the kid just had just compared him to an animated animal? He didn’t even understand the supposed joke! Though, while yes, he was offended, he’d decided to curse the child in another language in case he caused the kid got upset and starting to cry, he had no urge to rile up Nightwing, especially over something trivial like a comment made by a preteen.

“Well, that wasn’t nice.” Dick pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, and Tiger’s eyes widened a little because he hadn’t been expecting that.

“You can understand Pashto?”

“Yep!”

“He’s multilingual.” Damian explained, his voice laced with something Tiger could only assume was pride “He speaks more languages than both myself and Batman.”

“Impressive.” Tiger praised, storing the information away for possible future use.

Dick smiled sheepishly at the compliment “Well, it would have been hard for me if I hadn’t learned it, honestly how could I have heard everyone’s shouts of amazement and praise if I didn’t understand what they were saying? Plus Ma and Pa were pretty keen on me learning as much as I could from the places we visited and we went all over the world! I mean obviously not every tour we didn’t take Zitka with us, she never traveled on foreign tours or any of the animals in fact, but I guess some of them would have been happier in that kind of climate but it was a little risky and hard to get the animals around. But, I remember this one time where this big and I mean big, he was huge and rich, man in Poland wanted to see the whole show, elephants and all, however Zitka wasn’t having any of it, especially when they tried to get her on that boat, no way, she wasn’t having any of it an-“Dick's voice had gotten fast and quicker as his little rant went on, the more excited he got the faster he spoke.

“Settle down Richard,” Damian interrupted, his hand squeezing on his brother's shoulder “You’re speaking too fast again, we cannot keep up.”

“Oh, sorry.” Dick apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he had been unaware that he’d been rambling again, it was something that Alfred said he needed to work on and Jason moaned that he’d never seen anyone speak so fast before, especially without taking a breath. _ Whoops. _

“So Tony-

“My names not Tony.” Tiger interrupted but he was ignored as the boy continued.

“-what was it like to be a spy?! Is it like James Bond? I’ve watched all the movies!”

“No.”

Dick pouted, “Not very talkative are ya?” Honestly, it was like talking to another Bruce or Damian, and all tight-lipped and secretive which wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted to know what it was like to be a spy since Damian hadn’t been particularly forthcoming with the details about his time in the agency.

“And you are very talkative,” Tiger replied and Dick had to give him a point for that one.

“Touche, but it’s part of my charm.”

“…That’s not how I would describe it.” Damian commented, and it caused his little brother to huff.

“Hey!” The boy shouted out in protest. “I can say many things about you too, Damian!”

Tiger watched as the two bother bickered and found himself glad that Wayne’s youngest sibling wasn’t as dead as once thought. The subtle smile on the original Robin's face was something Tiger hadn’t seen before, especially this true and sincere, it wasn’t arrogant smirk or a seductive grin that he’d used when in Spyral, this was honest and genuine and he hoped to see it on the man’s face more often.

The Agent raised an eyebrow looking down at the child. “Can you now?”

“Of course I can,” Dick said as he shimmied his way from under Damian’s grip and flounced his way to spy, and grinned. “Walk with me, Tony.”

“Don’t call me Tony,” The older man snarled but it was lacking any real heat and followed the child anyway, he had a feeling that the boy wasn’t going to listen to him and the nickname was, unfortunately, going to stick.

Damian watched the two walk as he follows behind a few steps, content the two of them were getting along, even if it was ultimately at his expenses.

“Okay Tig,” Grayson says, and Damian smirked at the new pet name, imaging the horrified expression on his former partner face but that was all forgotten when Robin continues, “There was this one time where Damian decided to-“

His eyes widened as he released as what story Richard was going to tell and lunged towards his brother, “Grayson! Don’t you dare tell that story!”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you enjoy? I've also had a few ideas for a Mha x Batman au... what do you think? 
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
